


Ballroom Bets

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: There’s a pause. A soft hum comes from Gavin. His hands press down against Jeremy’s shoulders, smoothing out the folds and imaginary dust. Then he takes a second to look at his watch. “Why don’t we make this interesting?”His head cocks to the side. “Let’s have a little bet, shall we?” Gavin offers.





	Ballroom Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this when I actually got the prompt request but life happened. This was from the most loveliest [Millacm](millacm) on <='https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/173743245151/alright-so-if-you-want-to-hitman-au-jeremy-ryan'>Tumblr.
> 
> If you like my writing please consider checking out [my tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/) ♥

It starts with Paris.

It’s always a mission in this place these days.

Maybe the organization just wants to give him food poisoning, Ryan thinks as they enter the grounds of another high end party. However, that’s only if the blaring music doesn’t make his head explode first.

He sips a glass of water, with bitter reluctance, and spies his partners over the rim. Jeremy and Gavin huddle together in a corner. Their masks are easily recognizable from this distance. Even over all the chatter he still hears them laugh. At least they’re blending in nicely amongst all the high ticket crime lords and cretins. If only he could find their target instead.

Gavin throws discretion out the window as he waves to Ryan from across the room.

“Looking lovely, Ryan,” Gavin says through the com, turning away from some random patron at the party to lean over to Jeremy’s ear as though he was talking to him instead. His eyes never leave Ryan’s once.

“Would’ve looked better in my clown suit,” Ryan says indignantly into his cup. He turns away with a pout.

“I hate that bloody thing.” The mask does little to hide Gavin’s look of disgust. He even shudders. “Even after I bought you a really nice suit too.”

“Maybe when we get home we’ll burn the clown costume,” Jeremy jokes lightly.

There’s a pause. A soft hum comes from Gavin. His hands press down against Jeremy’s shoulders, smoothing out the folds and imaginary dust. Then he takes a second to look at his watch. “Why don’t we make this interesting?”

His head cocks to the side. “Let’s have a little bet, shall we?” Gavin offers.

It spurs something in Jeremy that has him smiling. The two share a look. He glances to Ryan for a second then presses a chaste kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

“I’m not listening, la la la.” Ryan’s hands cover his ears childishly. ( Although, it’s not easy with one hand still holding a glass. )

“Our target will be arriving in twenty minutes. The first to kill him gets to decide the fate of the clown. I dare you both to use that rusty saber in the display downstairs.”

“I didn’t agree to this!”

“Then you’ll have to win Ryebread.” Gavin flashes him another smile. It’s all too devious. He brushes his bangs out of his face and turns to another patron of the party, greeting her as though she were an old friend.

“See you when I finish,” Jeremy says, winks, and then chugs his drink to begin his planning.

“You’re supposed to be my battle buddy, Jeremy.” Ryan stares at his drink in defeat. He sighs and then drinks the last drop. As a waiter passes, he places the glass down on their tray. Pulling uncomfortably on his shirt’s collar, he sets his own plans in motion.

They only have a small window of opportunity to exact their mission. None of them were ill prepared, however; Gavin’s done quite the research for them. Their target was a very meticulous man with far too many guards needed for one party. Every turn Ryan takes there’s someone in a uniform with a gun. They’ve taken the opportunity to study their patterns down to the minute the next person will step through a door.

Ryan pauses near a window, squinting at the setting sun. “If we still plan on turning out the lights that’s not fair for your stupid bet,” He says, his voice dropping slightly with anger,  “Or did you set this up, Gavin?”

“Why, I’d never, Ryan. It was actually Jeremy’s idea.” The way Gavin’s voice grows an octave higher, almost as if he’s singing it, tells Ryan everything he needs to know. He can practically hear the smile in his voice.

The squeak of panic “It was not!” that comes from Jeremy has him running his hands down his face.

So much for training Jeremy properly. All of their preparations will go out of the window but then again when were they ever the kind to follow plans let alone rules. They were at least attempting considering how the last one blew up, literally, in their faces. Maybe this time it won’t be like leading a lamb to a slaughter.

Ryan slips into a zone he knows he’s trespassing. Eyes latch to him. He stumbles. A dopey smile crosses his face.

“Sir you’re not allowed to be here.” One of the younger guards steps forward. What comes out of Ryan’s mouth is not English. His words slur. He leans against the younger guard. He’ll call him Freckles. The others laugh behind him and the embarrassment radiates off of Freckles.

It was understandable considering Freckles was one of the newer recruits. They've done their research before jumping in blindly like they normally do.

“Bathroom?” Ryan asks.

Freckles wraps his arm around Ryan to help him along.

The bathroom is, thankfully, empty when they enter. It’s the perfect opportunity to strike.

Making sure the guard was secure in one of the janitor closets across the ways, Ryan sets out. He’ll be fine though, Ryan thinks idly as he pulls at the collar of his new shirt. At least he didn’t kill the poor guy like they normally would do. He’ll just wake up feeling like shit in only his underwear in a few hours & by then the trio will be long gone.

He pulls a device from his pocket that reveals all the cameras set up in the building to him. All were fully operating, able to let Ryan move them as he sees fit. He flicks through them to spot Gavin and Jeremy still in the ballroom.

“Alright, I’m in,” He says, moving the camera to zoom in on them.

“That’s funny, I don’t feel anything,” Gavin glances around before finding it, turning to stare at it as he giggles along with Jeremy.

“Har, har, you’re hilarious. Now get a move on before you both blow it.”

“Won’t be the only thing we’re blowing,” Jeremy pipes in. He even gestures lewdly which in any other situation would make Ryan blush.

“Focus!” If it wasn’t imperative to this mission he’d turn off the coms just to make their incessant giggling go away. None of the three agents were serious all the time so Ryan had no reason to complain but considering how Geoff had hounded them prior to the mission of the severity of this mission then maybe he’d be a little more inclined to laugh along.

It’s all fun and games until someone who isn’t the target is hurt. Usually, it always ends up being one of them.

Ryan slips out one of the windows from the second floor when no one is looking, climbing down into another window that’s just beyond the main kitchen. He keeps his eyes on the cameras every so often, then glances at his clock. Time is narrowing. Taking the stairs down two at a time, he comes across a locked door that’s easy to pick that opens up into the basement.

“Alright, I’m at the breaker,” He says, setting the device down on top of the metal box to pop it open. There’s a thin layer of dust inside. It’s a wonder the whole place is even running right.

“Target has arrived,” Jeremy says.

Ryan takes a second to flip through the cameras to find the guy. Tall, dark, extremely ugly; he stands out like a beacon in his red suit. The guy was cocky enough to go around without any guards right up his ass though which makes this a lot easier. Too easy almost...

“This’ll be a piece of cake,” Gavin says as he and Jeremy turn around to walk away from the target.

The older agent can only take a glance at what they’re doing from the phone, watching as the two point at one of the display cases to the side. He shakes his head, “Says the man who decided to electrocute nearly fifty people to get his target.”

There’s laughter in the headset. “It worked didn’t it?” Gavin professes, “I’m still surprised they let me back on duty.”

He stops beside Jeremy as the lad takes a saber from the glass display. They take a second to look around, having to break the glass, but it’s drowned out by all the sounds of the party. It’s not exactly easy to hide the thing but somehow they make do as Jeremy walks back into the ballroom.

“Twelve o’clock,” Ryan says. He grabs the main disconnect switch. “You guys got a short window before the generators turn on. Ready?”

They both hum and that’s all the confirmation Ryan needs. He flips the switch. Everything goes dark. The only thing he hears for a moment is his partners’ breathing, then gasps of surprise from the patrons, and suddenly the lights came back on.

Guards burst through the archways from all angles, giving the lads barely any time to react. Guns fire. People scramble for cover. Jeremy takes the sword from their targets dead body and lobs it to the nearest guard, slamming right into his head. Then he turns to shove Gavin so they can sprint towards an exit.

There’s a squawk in Ryan’s ears as he just catches Gavin stumbling in the corner of a camera. His heart starts racing. He pulls up a map of the building, scanning it over. Why did it have to be in French?!

“There’s an exit on your left,” Ryan says as he slams the breaker box door shut and all but sprints from the basement. His voice can only stay so even as panic flares. “Watch your backs there’s guards out there.”

“I got us covered,” Jeremy says, his arm wrapping around Gavin’s waist tightly as he kicks open the door. “We’ll head to the car, get rid of the footage.”

It doesn’t have to be said twice. He’s at the security room before he knows it, using the panic and fray to get there as fast as he can. There’s two guards he doesn’t bother knocking out; instead they get a bullet in their heads with a silencer. Then he wipes the footage and smashes the computers up. ( It’s needlessly dramatic but it helps with the frustration. )

Getting out is just as easy which helps relieve just a bit of the tension.

The outer wall of the villa is tall enough for them to hide the car. He climbs over it when he’s certain no one’s looking to find Gavin sitting against the wall. There’s a pout on his face and his arms were crossed like a child.

“So was that stupid dare worth it?” Ryan asks, trying not to sound smug as he helps Gavin stand. “Lean on me,”

“We won didn’t we?” Gavin says, chuckling all the way to the car when Jeremy pulls up beside them. They slide into the back seat, his feet resting on Ryan’s lap despite the blood clinging to his pant legs.

“Target’s been neutralized. Now come on home, you idiots,” Geoff’s voice crackles through their coms.

“Yes sir!” They chime in unison.


End file.
